Glyaxia Command
=Details= http://www.glyaxia.com/]]Glyaxia Command is a government operation from top to bottom. If there is a poor decision to be made, Glyaxia Command will make it with someone else having to deal with the results. Launched from their various Glyaxia Block Base command centers and spaceships, Glyaxia Command has had an amazing and devastating affect on the Glyos System. Callgrim and The Order in particular are not fans of Glyaxia Command.http://onelldesign.com/arcade/glyaxia-altervoth.html =Story= Discovery "Glyaxia Command discovers something strange on Planet Ilphim..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/06/discovery.html Calliden.jpg|Calliden Discovery.jpg|Discovery Task Force Volkriun "Since the Gendrone Revolution could not be suppressed through standard operations, Glyaxia Command made the risky decision to create an all new type of soldier, the Neo Sincroid, to aid in the conflict. Assigned at only one per battalion, each Neo Sincroid stands ready to defend the Glyan population at any cost..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/07/task-force-volkriun-ready-to-deploy.html Alternate Reality "After suffering intense damage in pursuit of a rogue Traveler, Pheyden found himself drifting near the Edge of Space. Unable to generate enough energy to warp to safety, he started to fade into the dreaded Edge. Suddenly, from within this nebulous zone, a strange alien, Xodiac, appeared. He offered to save Pheyden in exchange for the Secrets of Glyaxian Technology. Left with no other choice for survival, Pheyden agreed to Xodiac's cosmic deal. Now, many cycles later in a time of widespread conflict, Xodiac returns to the Glyos System, summoned by his bond to Pheyden and his old alliance with Glyaxia Command...."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/08/alternate-reality.html Syclodoc "Specially developed for dark missions of questionable intent by Glyaxia Command, the Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc, or "Syclodoc", possesses nearly limitless destructive capabilities. Through the use of stolen Sycloriun technology, this new breed of Armodoc has been specifically created to obey the direct orders of Glyaxia Command alone, not subject to the same core directives of previous models. Moving to secure its dominion over all of Glyos, Glyaxia Command dispatches a lone Syclodoc to investigate a particularly strange gathering near the Edge of Space..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/syclodoc.html Neutralized "Acting on information supplied by an Armorvor spy, the Syclodoc Neutralizer stages a surprise attack on an Aurustell Elite Warship, nearly wiping out its entire crew to gain information regarding the secret meeting place of the elusive Council of Travelers."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/neutralized.html Sycodoc-vs-Armorvors.jpg The Council of Travelers Urballim Sector, near the Edge of Space. Argen and the Gendrone Legion keep watch outside the secret asteroid meeting place of The Council Of Travelers. Things seem quiet, but rarely do they stay that way. Meanwhile, inside the chamber we find the Council well into a discussion of current developments. The Delphi, the Armorvors, Exellis... They quickly agreed that Glyaxia Command has been withholding vital information from the Council members. The Neo Legion Traveler is detailed in his reporting as they accept the symbol of Glyaxia Command has changed its meaning to the Glyos System in recent years. As they discuss gathering the other Travelers for a plan of action, a wall explodes. A massive Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc better known as a Syclodoc bursts into the room. Naspoth orders the Council Guard to destroy the abomination from Glyaxia Command, but it's too powerful for the Phase Defenders to contend with. Naspoth simply lays on the floor laughing among the parts of the Guard itself. It won't be that easy to take him down. Not at all as the cracked Sarvos helmet reveals the Drifter himself. Still alive, the Council is shocked but not as shocked as the Syclodoc that goes flying across the room from one blast. Phanost reminds the Council to leave now rather than worry about his reappearance. Argen warps into the Council chambers. The Syclodoc has been ordered destroy everyone at the clandestine meeting, Gendrone and Traveler alike. The Legion tried to hold it off, but it's simply too powerful for any one person to handle. Suddenly Argen realizes he doesn't recognize the Sarvos with now missing helmet. Phanost knows they are meeting again, but he doesn't let Argen know this detail. Instead Phanost mentions Hades and distracts Argen enough that they will discuss the matter at a later date if they survive this moment. The Council's escape is secured, but they will find the Drifter again. The chamber explodes, Phanost watches his left arm rip away. The partial remains of Argen float nearby with little power left. Phanost seizes the moment, fuses the Gendrone to his own body, and lets out a massive blast knocking the Syclodoc away. Still, it's not enough as Phanost needs one more shot from the Gendrone extension. The Syclodoc warps in from behind and attempts to absorb the fused pair after a quick stun blast. Argen's remains are knocked free as he watches the Syclodoc compete his mission of neutralization. Everything is quiet for a moment. The Syclodoc briefly shakes and then shatters as Phanost reappears. "You. Will. Not. Take. Me. Ever. Again." he exclaims. Whole once again, Phanost picks up the remaining head from Argen's original form. Strapping him to Phanost's back, he decides he will help the Gendrone reach the destiny that Hades had not and in turn Phanost will reach his own goal with the help of the Gendrone.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/council/ Operation: Sonesidar Planet Sonesidar, approaching Frontier Base Alpha quickly for another pass are a pair of Rig Runners on patrol of the surface. The harden mud-like layered surface of Sonesidar gives way as they approach the monster's mouth of a base landing ramp built into a cliff side. Deep underground we find the caverns of Sonesidar being torn apart by excavation Glyans. "Progress has been steady," notes Commander Arclurran. "Yet still too slow, we're running out of time." replies Commander Lorsailus. The Pheyden was correct, the attack on The Council Of Travelers was just the beginning of Glyaxia Command's actions. The rock gives way as a Deep Space Glyan fires into the ground. A deep green glow comes from below. Sarvos Arclurran slides down to the growing hole and commands the Glyans to move aside. He can sense a powerful presence here. Standing on a Neo Phase green surface, the Sarvos leans down and touches it for the first time. "The Council was right... Your sacrifice has truly been great." he states to the Neo Phase Pheyden staring back at him froze in a green shine of time. They finally found him. A Neo Sincroid alerts Lorsailus as he stands deep in thought. Something is approaching and fast. It's only too late for the Pheyden to react as the cave explodes around them. "Arclurran! It's here." Lorsailus telepathically communicates to the Sarvos further below. "Can you hold the defenses?" the Sarvos replies. A massive purple Syclodoc charges into the caven above the green surface. "Not for long, we're taking heavy damage." Lorsailus notes as he engages the Glyaxian intruder. "WHERE IS THE TRAVELER?!!" the Syclodoc rumbles as Glyans troopers and Commander Lorsailus get tossed around the room. "Let no one pass" orders Commander Arclurran as he warps from the guarded room below into the larger cavern of the Syclodoc rumble. "You... Will... Go... Down!!!" the Sarvos shouts as his fist nails the Syclodoc into a downward tumble. Meanwhile elsewhere in the base, a lone Glyan stands watch back in the tunnel to the Neo Phase pool frozen in time. Invisible, the Glyan doesn't see the danger until it's too late. An Armorvor mimic reveals himself as the Glyan's helmet is crushed. "Fragile creatures..." the beastly Armorvor notes.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/sonesidar Infrastructure "Glyaxia Command Block Base, located just above the Planet Alcray, where a crew of Glyans steadily work away on a specialized Crayhunter Capture Skiff..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/infrastructure.html Glyaxia-Command-Base-FULL-WEB.png Glyaxia-Command-Base.png Glyaxia-Command-Base-Work-Crew.png Flatwalker "Created by Gatekeeper Viyer in his clandestine laboratory, the Noboto Protoclone has been refined and produced in greater numbers for use by Glyaxia Command. Under the watchful eye of Commander Akurriax, the Glyaxia Protoclones study and modify the transforming abilities of the Tri Hub Configuration (THC) Flatwalker. Designed to quickly adapt to its surroundings, the Flatwalker operates mainly as a surveillance device for Glyaxia Command, relaying all gathered information instantly back to Block Base."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/flatwalker.html Dark-Traveler-Glyaxia-CLOSE-WEB.png Glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-05.png Glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-06.png Glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-07.png Glylanders "This new assortment presents the 481 Universe's main character in some colors that are kind of familiar around here, but also includes a cool new accessory pack addition that matches very closely to the old Rothan Light Green PMS 375C (for those of you who have been around for a bit and remember the old days). I particularly like the new accessory mold in this vibrant hue, and everything looks excellent across the boards."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/glylanders.html Glylander-WEB-ALT.png Glylander-2-WEB-ALT.png Kabuto Cloning "Marty and I discussed a story arc that involved Glyaxia Command snatching some Kabuto Mushi specimens, with the intention of cloning them aboard Block Base."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/06/kabuto-mushi-mk-ii-wave-three.html Kabuto-Cloning.png Kabuto-Cloning-2.png Kabuto-Cloning-3-WEB.png Kabuto-Cloning-4.png Galaxia Command abducts ZEM "ZEM has been abducted!" Glyaxia Command takes the enigmatic mechanoid through a rift into the mysterious Glyos System. Sensing trouble, Maxx Zero goes undercover, infiltrating Glyaxia Command's Block Base. Once inside, Maxx stumbles upon a nefarious plan - Glyaxia Command has stolen the designs for the Robo Force and intends to create a mechanical army! To rescue ZEM, Maxx engages in combat with three Elite Glyaxia Clones of Sentinel. Unexpectedly, dynagenesis occurs, transforming the doppelgangers into a brand new ally - Vanguard the Warrior! Possessing three times the strength and power of a Protector Class Robot and wielding a super-charged forcefield blaster, Vanguard the Warrior turns the tables on Glyaxia Command!http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/07/vanguards-tale.html Guns_blazing.jpg|MAXX Zero Glyaxia Disguise Glyaxia-Sentinel-Test-WEB.png|Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones Vanguard-WEB.png|Vanguard Vanguard-CLOSE-WEB.png Enigma Source Space Trappers Noboto and Gobon find themselves in the Crethicay Triangle where the Grave Freighter Drifts are located. Hunting for new aliens to trap, they find a tiny one which should be easy to capture. Outside Commander Viyer and Sullonev gate into the area. Explosions rip through the freighter knocking the pair of space trappers off their feet. Neo Gatekeeper Deep Space Glyans await and mark the two as easy game. Noboto takes that as an affront, combining with Gobon into Mordireus Mode, to quickly knock out the Gatekeeper Glyans. From afar Viyer and Sullonev study the data while watching the actions of the Mordireus fighters. Noboto offers a compact frame, a bio form of a trapper, and the internal workings of a Proto Sincroid. Viyer dispatches Sullonev to capture the Noboto specimen at once. The Sincroid fights like a Traveler, yet has his own unique energy signature inside him. The fight wages on and Glyaxia Command soon arrives. Confronted on both sides, Noboto plans to escape when a Rift Channel is unlocked by Glyaxia Command. From the breach emerges a Rift Breaker Dark Traveler. The Dark Traveler quickly stuns the Noboto, Gobon, and Sullonev before barreling directly into the Neo Gatekeeper to send him flying away. Mordireus Noboto and Gobon shield themselves from this new threat, but it isn't enough against the Dark Traveler. Viyer is amazed and orders the Traveler restrained. Warping in from behind, Sullonev grabs the Dark Traveler and gets knocked back hard for the attempt. De-powered, Noboto and Gobon need to leave while they have the chance. Viyer intervenes, blasting the Dark Traveler and commanding him to halt as he steps between the Traveler and the space trapper pair. Noboto asks why, but Viyer knows they will meet again. Besides, the Dark Traveler has his interests for the moment. Viyer reveals his hidden Syclodoc attack powers as Noboto skirts away. Yet not before Sullonev pops back in and tears off a chunk of Noboto's arm. Gobon blasts Sullonev away and takes the two of them away to safety so he can heal the damage to Noboto. Now safe on an asteroid away from the mess of the day, a new person warps in front of them: Behold Elder Exellis. Elsewhere inside the hidden laboratory of Commander Viyer, Sullonev is kept in stasis to recover while Viyer reflects on the recent events. Glyaxia's new Dark Traveler proved to be quite resilient even against the Syclodoc attack. However, the DNA sample brought back of Noboto was enough to start growing the Noboto Protoclone.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/enigma Benevolent Creatures "With Glyaxia Command pushed to its limits and on the defensive, the combined Armorvor Armies swiftly establish outposts across the worlds of Volkria, Sonesidar, Reydurra and Rilleco, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Lost Children of the Delphi now stand on the edge of reclaiming what they believe is their collective birthright ... the entirety of the Glyos System. However, not all the children of the Delphi wish for war and conquest. From a glimmering star far beyond reach, emissaries from a mysterious race called the Varteryx appear before Glyaxia Command, led to the Capital Planet Metran by the enigmatic Traveler know as Hades. Benevolent creatures not unlike their creators, the Varteryx share their advanced discoveries with Glyaxia Command in an effort to balance the scales against their aggressive brethren, the Armorvors and Neo Granthans. Joining forces with the most advanced thinkers on Metran, the Varteryx and Glyaxia Command unite to create the Glyarmor aboard Hades' Block Base Cerberus. Greatly augmenting a user's natural abilities through a psychic fusion to the armor itself, the Glyarmor also serves as a direct countermeasure to Black Core technology. Employed by the Elite Enforcer Units of Glyaxia Command, select Travelers meld with the newly developed Glyarmor to evolve into a previously unseen Neo Sarvos form. Now with a small measure of hope restored and a reforged resolve, a battle-worn Glyaxia Command slowly rises to settle the score."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/glyarmor-engage_15.html Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. Within a short time, Glyaxia Command put the information gained from the defeat of Argen into action, reactivating and continuing the development of the long forgotten Old War technology for its own gain. Soon, the same powerful core mechanical designs that Argen had used to create the Gendrone Force Defender were not only replicated but also repurposed for the production of new super charged Variable Reflex Drivers, manufactured specifically to fortify the different divisions under the direct control of Glyaxia Command. Of these specialized divisions, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was the first to employ the recovered Old War technology. Located on the harsh desert world of Esedeth and serving under the watchful eye of Commander Awken, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was created to guard the mysterious ancient ruins found scattered across the surface of the remote planet. With valuable artifacts being unearthed on a regular basis, EMP soldiers found themselves endlessly engaged in combat with a variety of scoundrels, pirates and trappers from all across the System. Now reinforced with superior defensive capabilities, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol unknowingly supplies Glyaxia Command with the perfect stage for their latest machinations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/esedeth-mobile-patrol.html Buildman Cinar "To better understand the advanced Axis integrated Buildman designs discovered within Argen's unlocked data files, a special Gendrone was assembled known as Buildman Cinar. Patterned after the Buildman "Warrior" configuration that Argen utilized for his frontline soldiers, Cinar was also given access to the many different forms that Argen had pioneered during his extended time spent in "Voyager" mode. Careful measures were used by Glyaxia Command to ensure that only specific parts of Argen's core matrix were copied and uploaded to Cinar. Though the project was still considered very dangerous, the possibility of controlling an army of hyper powered Argens was deemed worth the risk. Cinar was assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol due to the high frequency of conflict on the planet, making the landscape a perfect live training ground to gain actual combat experience. Currently serving as an all purpose counterpart to the specialized VRD units and answering directly to Commander Awken, Cinar's development remains closely monitored. "http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/emp-buildman-cinar.html Code Zereon "As Glyaxia Command continued their search through Argen's data files, many strange records relating to the early development of the Buildman Project were uncovered. Within this information lay hidden a number of abandoned concepts that were taken directly from the Sendollest Buildstation archives by Argen himself. Of particular interest to Glyaxia Command was a sealed project simply called Code Zereon. Argen's data revealed that during the height of the Old War, the Metran Science Department discovered a derelict craft of unknown origin among the shattered moons of the Sendollest Drifts. Through the use of a powerful alien decryption mechanism the Metran Science Department pulled a series of esoteric mechanical plans from the craft's cortex and proceeded to try and recreate what they had found. Documentation from the original Code Zereon experiments ended with an unexpected order to destroy all active test models and to halt any further development of the project indefinitely. After learning of these events, Glyaxia Command realized that Argen was intent on resurrecting the Code Zereon project due to the evidence found inside his memory banks. It was then, through the use of Argen's own significant progress in nearly constructing a "Gendrone" Zereon, that Glyaxia Command was able to complete the unfinished work started by the Metran Science Department so long ago. Now, select Esedeth Mobile Patrol soldiers utilize the first production Gendrone Zereons in their specialized missions, incorporating the compact tech into different Variable Reflex Driver configurations and testing the Zereon's limits."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/02/code-zereon.html Neo Tracker Unit "Tasked by Glyaxia Command with the investigation of a mysterious disturbance near Outpost Odesskar, Tracker journeys with two specialized Glyan Commandos to the remote destination, located just inside the classified "Vector Triangle"..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/neo-tracker-unit.html "Specially trained in the the esoteric discipline of Dimensional Relativity and biologically augmented to operate at a Traveler's pace, the Glyans selected for duty within the Tracker Unit are some of the rarest soldiers in all of Glyaxia Command. Though they represent the very best of the Glyan Forces, Tracker is secretly wary of his new partners, harboring suspicion about their true mission objectives."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/glyan-tracker-commando.html =Hierarchy= Glyaxia Command Leadership Archive-sarvos-G2A.jpg|Glyaxia Commander Akurriax Archive-sarvos-G2B.jpg|Glyaxia Commander Zerennic Archive-pheyden-glyaxia.jpg|Glyaxia Pheyden Archive-pheyden-revglyaxia.jpg|Reverse Glyaxia Pheyden Archive-sarvos-glyaxia.jpg|Glyaxia Sarvos Archive-sarvos-revglyaxia.jpg|Reverse Glyaxia Sarvos Glyaxia Command Members archive-syclodoc-neutralizer.jpg|Syclodoc Neutralizer archive-syclowave.jpg|Syclowave archive-syclodoc-reydurran.jpg|Syclodoc Reydurran Infiltrator archive-syclodoc-gatekeeper.jpg|Syclodoc Gatekeeper Defender archive-syclodoc-G2.jpg|Syclodoc Glyaxia Command Sentinel Archive-glyan-G2A.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Standard Archive-glyan-G2B.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Reverse Archive-osm-xodiac1.jpg|Glyaxian Xodiac Glyaxia Command Experiments Glyaxia-Sentinel-Test-WEB.png|Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones Archive-darktrav-G2A.jpg|Dark Traveler Glyaxia Soldier Standard Archive-darktrav-G2B.jpg|Dark Traveler Glyaxia Soldier Reverse Archive-noboto-G2A.jpg|Protoclone Glyaxia Standard Archive-noboto-G2B.jpg|Protoclone Glyaxia Reverse Archive-crayboth-gryganull.jpg|Crayboth Gryganull Archive-crayboth-grellanym.jpg|Crayboth Grellanym Archive-crayboth-G2A.jpg|Crayboth Clone Glyaxia Yellow Archive-crayboth-G2B.jpg|Crayboth Clone Glyaxia Blue Ecroyex Initiative Command Archive-sarvos-ecroyex.jpg|Ecroyex Commander Cynorico Archive-darktrav-ecroyex.jpg|Ecroyex Dark Traveler Strellevan Dark-Traveler-Axis-Armored-CLOSE-ALT.png|Ecroyex Dark Traveler Strellevan (Axis Armored) Ecroyex Initiative Members archive-glyan-ecroyex1.jpg|Ecroyex Glyan (Standard) archive-glyan-ecroyex2.jpg|Ecroyex Glyan (Reverse) archive-DSG-ecroyex1.jpg|Ecroyex Deep Space Glyan (Standard) archive-DSG-ecroyex2.jpg|Ecroyex Deep Space Glyan (Reverse) Archive-syclodoc-ecroyex1.jpg|Ecroyex Guardian Syclodoc Ecroyex-Secret-Traveler.png|Ecroyex Secret Travelerhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/thank-you.html Glyan-Ecroyex-Scrapper.png|Ecroyex Scrapperhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/ecroyex-scrapper.html Glyan-Ecroyex-Gendrone-Hunters-Duo.png|Ecroyex Glyan Gendrone Huntershttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/ecroyex-glyan-gendrone-hunters.html Enemy-Ecroyex-2-ALT.jpg|Enemy the Dictator Neo Tracker Unit Command Archive-glyarmor-tracker_1024x1024.jpg|Glyarmor Neo Tracker Archive-glyarmor-tracker2_1024x1024.jpg|Tracker Neo Tracker Unit Members Archive-glyan-tracker_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Tracker Commando United Glyan Coalition Hades Force archive-pheyden-hades2.jpg|Hades Pheyden Mk. II Hades Force archive-glyan-hades2.jpg|Glyan Hades Force archive-DSG-hades.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Hades Force archive-buildman-hades.jpg|Hades Force Buildman Jorvannic archive-buildman-hades2.jpg|Hades Force Axis Armored Buildman Jorvannic archive-phaseon-hades.jpg|Phaseon Hades Force archive-gobon-hades.jpg|Gobon Cerberus Hades Force Hades-Force-Cerberus-WEB-ALT-3.png|Hades Force Cerberus (Contained Build) archive-crayboth-hades.jpg|Hades Force Crayboth Armodoc-Vardiroth.png|Armodoc Vardiroth Hades Force Glyaxia Command Elite Members Archive-glyan-glyaxiaY.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Command Elite Glyaxia Command Outer Battalion Members Archive-glyan-glyaxiaB.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Outer Battalion Zorennor Exploration Division archive-sarvos-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Commander Sullkren archive-sarvos-sullkren2.png|Commander Sullkren Mk. II archive-glyan-ZED.jpg|Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division archive-glyanDS-ZED.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division archive-buildman-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Buildman archive-gobon-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Gobon archive-armodoc-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Armodoc archive-crayboth-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Crayboth Senyrith Archive-therig-ZED.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Zorennor Exploration Division Archive-runner-ZED.jpg|Rig Runner Zorennor Exploration Division Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-exellis-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Commander Exellis archive-glyan-ZRU.jpg|Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-glyanDS-ZRU.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-buildman-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Buildman archive-phaseon-ZRU.jpg|Phaseon Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-gobon-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Gobon archive-darktrav-sorvellius.png|Dark Traveler Sorvellius Zorennor Security Force archive-glyan-cane2.jpg|Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane archive-glyanDS-cane.jpg|Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane Deep Space Glyan =References= Category:Faction Category:Fisher Price